In downhole operations such as drilling, geosteering and measurement-while-drilling (MWD) operations, sensor devices are included with a borehole string that measure various parameters of a formation and/or a borehole. Such sensor devices are typically arranged to have a desired orientation or alignment, and resulting measurements are analyzed based on such alignments. In practice, such alignment often cannot be achieved to the precision desired. The misalignment can be caused by different factors such as limited accuracy of coil positioning during manufacturing or/and tool assembly as well as bending of the tool while logging. Navigating through an earth formation may result in sensor devices shifting from a desired alignment, including deformation of the carrier along which the sensor devices may be positioned. The bending effect can be significant for the deep reading azimuthal tools with large transmitter-receiver spacings.